como chocolate caliente
by yaoist secret
Summary: mpreg  Alfred descubre que está embarazado justo el dia de su aniversario con inglaterra... yaoi, menciones de sexo, hombre embarazado... y bueno... mi mente pervertida!


_**Como chocolate caliente…**_

..Hetalia no me pertenece.  
>One shot previo a mi historia "hijos del conflicto"<p>

.

para mis amigas y yukime Hiwatari; a las que no les gusta el Usuk.  
>.<p>

.

Alfred había evitado a toda costa ir a esa reunión… después de todo era una fecha especial… cumplía otro mes más junto a Arthur… sin embargo le había hablado tanto, tanto de ese arreglo económico que no tuvo opción más que ir…

…

…

De eso ya habían pasado tantos meses y tanto alcohol que apenas recordaba de lo que había hablado con él. No importaba; debía arreglarse… en poco tiempo Inglaterra llegaría a buscarlo para ir a una aburrida ópera o teatro, como celebración de un año juntos… mientras veía el pastel de manzana oreándose en la ventana tragó un poco de saliva tendría que decir algo muy doloroso. El moño de su corbata lo dejo casi asfixiado, obligándolo a subir corriendo la terraza a tomar aire.

…

…

-:- ¡América ya llegue! - Arthur se abrió paso por la sala mientras le criticaba a su pareja no ser atento y estarlo esperando. Sin embargo llegó hasta el cuarto del americano, y este no estaba. Caminó despacio atraído hacia un objeto sobre su mesa de noche; uno de tantos objetos sobre esta llamó su atención; con cuidado lo tomó entre sus manos mientras se sentía embargado por las emociones que lo hacían ir y venir, en un vertiginoso vaivén que ninguna tormenta en altamar jamás le había causado. Se sentó en la cama mientras sus piernas comenzaban a doblarse.

-:-¿Iggy? - Se asomó Alfred por la puerta mientras palidecía al ver el objeto que su pareja tenía en las manos.- ¿¡Qué haces con mis cosas! - caminó hasta él molesto, mucho.

-:- ¡América! - Lo abrazó obligándolo a sentarse a su lado. – Este… es el mejor regalo de aniversario que hayas podido obsequiarme, vamos a ser padres…– Dijo emocionado, al borde de las lágrimas.

-:- Tenemos que hablar… - Dijo muy seriamente Alfred, asustando a Arthur.

-:- Sé que no lo planeamos… pero… no te preocupes… Ambos somos naciones fuertes y creo que estamos…

-:- No es tu hijo - Dijo Alfred deteniendo en seco a Arthur, quien le quedó mirándolo entre sorprendido e incrédulo. – Yo… cometí un error hace un tiempo… no sé en qué estaba pensando…

-:- ¿¡Qué hiciste que! - Arthur se arrojó sobre Alfred que quedó acostado sobre su cama, con Inglaterra sobre él tomándolo del cuello de la ropa. - ¿¡Con quién! ¿¡Cuándo!... ¿¡Cuándo pensabas decírmelo! ¡Traidor!

-:- Pensaba decírtelo en la cena de hoy….- Alfred se quedó mirando a los ojos verdes de Inglaterra; no sabía si sería perdonado… pero ya no había nada que hacer. – Yo… creo que no hay diferencia en con quién haya estado…. ¿Eso cambiaría en algo el hecho de que te fallé?... Sólo quiero saber qué piensas…

-:- ¿Cómo pudiste América?... ¿Es esto algún tipo de venganza?... ¿Te hice algo malo?...

-:- Igirisu… no es eso….- Alfred comenzaba a sentirse vulnerable al ver las lágrimas de Arthur cayendo sobre su cara sin poder remediarlo.

-:- Te amo tanto que te perdonaría sin pensarlo…. Sin embargo… ahora… así como estás…

-:- Pero qué...- Alfred empujó a Inglaterra lejos de él logrando que este cayera sentado en el piso - ¿¡Qué estás sugiriendo! ... ¿¡Eres un idiota o qué! ¿¡Qué diablos me estás diciendo que haga!

-:- ¡Entonces tú sí querías tener un hijo con cualquier persona menos conmigo!... ¡Eres un malnacido Alfred! - Le sujetó de la ropa nuevamente y lo sacudió con violencia.

-:- ¿¡Crees que yo me quedé embarazado a propósito! ¡Si yo no te quisiera te hubiese sacado de mi vida como lo hice cuando me independicé!... Yo no… nadie deseaba que esto pasara… y pasó… pero no permitiré que los inocentes paguen por un error mío… puedes irte por esa enorme puerta… la ópera te espera… si decides quedarte sabrás que seremos tres en todo…

-:- Teatro Alfred… íbamos al teatro…- Inglaterra se acomodó la ropa que se había desarreglado por los forcejeos – Ni siquiera prestas atención a lo que te digo… es claro que lo nuestro siempre fue una carrera contra la corriente… y sabes qué… me cansé de ser el único que rema… - Miró su reloj de bolsillo - Espero que me dejen entrar a esta hora… - salió del cuarto dejando a Alfred solo, parado junto a su cama.

…

…

El norteamericano hubiese preferido una patada en los dientes antes que esa respuesta tan fría y desinteresada… apenas quitándose los zapatos se escurrió en su cama… donde los recuerdos lo asaltaron para sacudir su cerebro confuso.

*flash back*  
>-:- Eres un enemigo formidable… pero a veces me atraes más como aliado…- Dijeron los labios del ruso mientras compartían un trago en la helada casa de este.<p>

-:- ¡Claro que soy formidable… no has conseguido ganarme nunca!- Rió fuertemente Alfred.

-:- ¿Seguro?- Dio otro trago mientras le llenaba el vaso a su visita – Hasta donde yo recuerdo… sólo dejaba de luchar… nunca me golpeaste de una manera que no pudiese levantarme… solamente que el juego me parecía aburrido y me retiraba….  
>-:- ¡Puedo ganarte en lo que sea!- Protestó el americano mientras volvía a vaciar su vaso.<p>

-:- ¿Veamos quién puede beber más? – Le sirvió nuevamente, al ver la cara dubitativa del occidental, sonrió maliciosamente – Está bien… de todas maneras sabía que no lo harías…

-:- ¡Acepto tu desafío!

*fin del flashback*  
>-:- Estaba tan ebrio esa noche… ¿Por qué acepte un desafío tan idiota?... Soy un pobre imbécil… jamás debí dejar que eso me pasara… o al menos debí pedir un taxi hasta casa…<p>

*flash back*

Alfred sentía el peso del cuerpo de Iván sobre el suyo, acariciándolo… haciéndole sentir tanto calor…. Los besos son gusto a alcohol eran tan intensos como el porcentaje etílico del vodka, pero no podía saber si ese sabor provenía de la lengua del ruso o de la suya propia; porque ambos habían bebido muchísimo.

Casi sin mediar palabra ambas naciones entraron en intimidad, concavidad y convexidad, complementándose, dándose lugar…. Un vaivén magnético… unas uñas en carnes ajenas, lastimando… dando un dolor que daba una extraña sensación de placer…. Un placer embriagado que erizaba los vellos de todo su cuerpo….

El cuarto lleno de gemidos…

Un dolor en el seno del cuerpo de América, que se convirtió tenuemente en placer… un éxtasis…. El dulce sabor de estarse codeando con lo venenoso… de estar tras las líneas enemigas… estando a merced de su enemigo más temible…. Disfrutando de su avance en su cuerpo; y finalmente sentir su dulce orgasmo llegar casi con el de Rusia…. Sentir esa viscosidad en su interior, derramada, no pudo evitar dar un gemido más alto que los demás en ese momento… se sentía tan extraño… nunca había tenido sexo estando tan ebrio…

*fin flashback*

-:- Mierda…. Soy un imbécil…. – Hundió su rostro en la almohada – Soy un estúpido enfermo…

Luego de quedarse repasando su error una y otra vez, el sueño le ganó al hambre y al sentimiento de culpa.

….

…

Alfred abrió las ojos, se dio cuenta que había dormido casi un día completo. Se sentía observado. Destapó su rostro para sorprenderse con los ojos de Inglaterra sobre él, observándolo desde una silla.

-:- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo acomodándose las gafas con las que había dormido.

-:-…- Arthur bajó al cabeza mientras se ponía de pie; Alfred se sentó en la cama y él a su lado - Me equivoque… yo…. Quiero seguir remando… no permitiré que me digan que algo es imposible… te escogí la primera vez que salimos... y sigo escogiéndote ahora…

-:- Iggy…- Alfred se quedó sin habla.

-:-… además... nunca has cuidado de un niño… vas a necesitar mucho de mí… ¿no? – Intentó de mostrarse fuerte y malhumorado, cuando en realidad ya había perdonado a Alfred… tras reflexionar que su vida sería vacía con el americano; y que incluso él había tenido muchos amantes antes de salir con Alfred… quizás en las naciones esos límites entre la pertenencia y las fidelidades son más engorrosas…. Pero la ventaja de vivir tantos años era que nada era definitivo; y que había demasiado tiempo para sanar las heridas… y para perdonar

-:- Iggy….- Alfred no pudo continuar porque sintió a Inglaterra abalanzándose sobre él mientras lo besaba… Estaban en la misma posición que la vez anterior sólo que ahora los labios de ambos estaban juntos, besándose… acariciándose sus manos nerviosas….

-:- Será fácil… porque estamos juntos…- Le desprendió la camisa para besar su pecho. – Te gusta Mary Kirkland?... o quizás…- Bajó hasta el obligo del Alfred, donde este lo como despacio del cabello para poder verlo a los ojos.

-:- ¿De qué hablas?...

-:- No quiero que esa persona se meta entre nosotros… sí reconoce a su hijo… estará viviendo entre medio de nosotros…. Ya te perdí una vez… no quiero un intruso en mi casa… hablando de mi a mis espaldas…. Prefiero… que seamos sólo nosotros tres… ¿Qué me dices Alfred?...

-:-… - América cerró los ojos…. ¿De verdad todo sería así de fácil?…. Inglaterra nunca le había mentido… y había sido un buen hermano mayor…. Sería un maravilloso padre…. sin dudas mejor que el gélido ruso… que luego de tener sexo se levantó y se vistió diciéndole que mejor sería que se quedase a pasar la noche, pero que no fuese muy ruidoso al marcharse. -.. Mary me parece un nombre muy dulce…

…

…

FIN  
>…<p>

…

Este ligero y sencillísimo m-pre… es como para ponerle más interés a mi siguiente fic "hijos del conflicto"

Miles de gracias a Yukari Sparda, quien corrigió esta maraña de letras y les dio una ortografía decente…

Espero recibir un par de reviews al menos! (los negativos no me molestan XD)


End file.
